


Gifts

by Serenity1



Series: Pokemon [2]
Category: Gifts - Fandom
Genre: Gifts, M/M, Post-Pokemon 4ever, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Ash finds a gift on Valentine's Day for Professor Oak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Pokemon.
> 
> Since Valentine's Day is next week, I decided to do a story. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> \-------

It was another day in Hoenn as Ash and the gang were inside a PokeMart and Ash was looking at items. Well, looking at Valentine Day items to be exact.

"Ash, you've been staring at those items for hours," May said unhappily.

"Hey, it's Valentine's Day! I have to give a gift to my mom, Misty, and Professor Oak," Ash said flushing a bit as he said Professor Oak.

"Why Professor Oak?" Max asked blinking.

No one answered him as Brock looked. "Are any of these gifts good to you?" He asked.

"Not enough to give to Professor Oak," Ash said sighing as he picked out some chocolates and two small cards to give to his mom and Misty.

"Should we give some to mom and dad?" Max asked looking at May.

"We never gotten them anything before so I guess there's always a change," May said smiling.

"How about it, Pikachu? Do you want anything to give?" Brock asked the mouse Pokemon.

"Pikachu," Pikachu replied shaking it's head.

Ash smiled as he picked out his gifts so that he can ring it up to the cashier. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you can mail these to Pallet Town and Cerulean City?" He asked.

"You can but it will cost extra," the cashier replied.

"Great, I'll do it!" Ash exclaims as he digs out his money to give to the cashier.

\-------

"You still hadn't bought a gift yet for Professor Oak," Brock said to Ash when they left the store. 

Ash sighed. "There wasn't anything in there that was really from me," he said.

"You know, there's a thrifty store nearby here if you want to go. Maybe you can see if there's anything there," May suggested.

"It won't hurt to look," Brock said.

Ash nodded as the group made a detour to go to the thrifty store.

\-------

"Hey, these would be great!" Ash exclaims happily as he saw a bundle of chocolate roses. He looks at the price tag and nodded, "not too shabby," he said as he went to the cashier.

"Hey Brock, what's going on with Ash and Professor Oak? Ash isn't telling us on why his buying gifts for him also," May said.

"W…Well, it's not my place to tell," Brock said shifting nervously as they went up to Ash.

"Is it possible to ship it to Professor Oak?" Max asked.

Ash nodded as he was putting the chocolate roses inside the box. "Pallet Town isn't far from here. Mail is late today on picking up their shipment, so if I mail it today, it will be there in two days," he said.

"Valentine's Day is today, Professor Oak wouldn't mind getting it late?" Max asked.

"He doesn't even know that I'm buying it for him," Ash replied as he handed the box to the cashier who gave him his receipt. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center and I'll give him a call so I can talk to Tracey," he said.

\--------

Once entering the Pokemon Center, he was about to greet Nurse Joy but was interrupted by Brock as Max pulls him back before he could do anything more idiotic.

Ash laughed before turning to look at Nurse Joy again. "You must be Ash," Nurse Joy said before Ash greeted her.

"Uh yea, I am," Ash said nodding.

"Well, a packaged came the other day from Pallet Town. The sender said to leave it here until your arrival," Nurse Joy said as she got the package and gave it to Ash.

"I guess Professor Oak knows you were coming here," May said.

Ash sat at the nearby bench so that he can open the package. Once opened, he saw several gifts inside. He had gotten a gift card from his mom, a few water Pokemon keychains along with a water stone given by Misty.

"That water stone isn't cheap," Max said in awe as Ash was showing it to the group.

However it was the final gift that got him intrigued. He had gotten some healing potions from Professor Oak and an old sketchbook.

"Wow, that looks ancient," May said.

When Ash opened it up, he saw that the sketches were quite familiar. "It looks like I've seen them before," Ash said frowning.

However a certain page was the one that made him shocked. It was a sketch of HIS Pikachu sleeping beside a Celebi. "Hey Brock, Pikachu? Look at this," Ash said as he showed the sketch to the group.

"That's a Celebi! How was he able to see one?" Max asked.

"That Celebi looks familiar," Brock said.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed as Pikachu was sitting on Brock's shoulder.

Ash turns the sketchbook toward himself so that he could turn the page. A picture fell out and landed onto Ash's lap. He took the small 2 x 3 and gasped. "It's Sam!" 

\--------

It was a private call to Professor Oak as Ash was telling him that he had gotten the gifts. He showed him the small picture that came.

"I put it there so that you'll know who Sam is and I didn't want you wondering for so long," Professor Oak said.

Ash smiled. "It's no wonder we get so along," he said, "you and I met forty years ago!" He exclaims with a wink.

Professor Oak chuckled. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby," he said.

Ash sighed as he touches the screen. "I wish you were here," he said. 

"You'll be back soon, once you win the Hoenn League," Professor Oak said.

Ash nodded, "Be on the lookout for a package," he said.

"Oh?"

"I was going to tell Tracey instead so it could be a surprise for you, but after seeing that picture, I changed my mind," Ash said.

"Thank you, Ash," Professor Oak said smiling. He was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Tracey. Ash watched for a moment before Professor Oak came into view again.

"I've gotta go, Ash. Just be careful out there and know that I miss you and I think of you every day," Professor Oak said.

"I love you and tell mom I said 'thanks!'" Ash said as he and Professor Oak hung up after that.

Ash stretches as he looks at Pikachu who was sitting on his lap and was staring at him worriedly. "So Pikachu, are you ready to go?" Ash asked enthusiastically.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaims happily.

As Ash got up from his seat, he saw that he was surrounded by his friends. "Alright, what's really going on between you and Professor Oak?" May asked.

Ash sighed as he had a long explanation to do.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> How was it? Good or bad?


End file.
